


Saut Dans Le Vide

by stabbykiri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Thinks About Marriage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Song: Nara (Alt J)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbykiri/pseuds/stabbykiri
Summary: Alec never thought he would marry. It wasn’t something he felt would happen to him, not because he was unlovable or because of his sexuality but...he just couldn’t see himself married. He couldn’t see himself as anyone other than simply Alexander Lightwood. Singular. Alone.Magnus made him feel different, though. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but Magnus unlocked something in him as he did in Magnus.Magnus and Alec have a lazy day off and Alec thinks about their relationship.





	Saut Dans Le Vide

**Author's Note:**

> This took waaaaaaaay too long to write but I figured I needed some Malec on this account since I used to write it all the time on my old one.
> 
> The song featured in this is Nara by Alt-J! They're one of my favorite bands and this song is just too good tbh. That's also where the title comes from.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The song began to play from the speakers, soft guitar following the word _“Soon…”_ as he pulled Magnus’s back flush against his chest. He didn’t seem to mind, leaning back against Alec’s chest and closing his eyes, his legs unfurling from under him to lazily sprawl on the couch. An afternoon together wasn’t something they were able to have very often, given their busy schedules. Usually nights were their time together, both tired and burned out from long days of stress. Alec had wanted to do something special, some sort of celebration of having a moment between them where they were both wide awake and relaxed, but Magnus’s idea was much better. A lazy afternoon, lolled on the couch as they listened to soft music and enjoyed the fresh air coming from the open balcony doors. No plans, no going out, just spending time in each other’s company. 

As Alec leaned back, he closed his eyes and listened to the song that had started to play.

_“I’m gonna marry a man like no other_

_Light the fuse_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah.”_

Alec smiled a little at the lyrics as the music picked up just a bit. This must be a new addition Magnus had added to his playlist. After a while, he knew his boyfriend’s playlist by heart. Not that this was a complaint. Magnus’s music taste had always been way better than his, and he liked this song a lot. It made him think of things he hadn’t thought about for a while.

They’ve been together a while now, and everything they’ve been through made it feel like longer. With Valentine, then Lilith, then Asmodeus and on and on...time, in general, slowed down as it seemed the threats would never end. But at least he had someone to come home to, someone that didn’t make time drag on unbearably when he was with them.

Despite what happened with Lydia, Alec never thought he would marry. It wasn’t something he felt would happen to him, not because he was unlovable or because of his sexuality but...he just couldn’t see himself married. He couldn’t see himself as anyone other than simply Alexander Lightwood. Singular. Alone.

Magnus made him feel different, though. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but Magnus unlocked something in him as he did in Magnus.

He held Magnus tight, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s hair. His boyfriend made a quiet noise and shifted, so he was laying on his side, head tucked under Alec’s chin as he snuggled comfortably into him.  
“Mm, while I love your date ideas, angel, I think mine is definitely the best choice for today.” Magnus mumbled, smiling up at Alec.  
“Mhm...” Alec smiled back. “We don’t get to do this as much as I want to.”  
“We’ll have to make more time, then.”

_“Love_

_Love is the warmest color_

_Petrol blues, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Comes_

_Saut dans le vide, my lover_

_In my youth the greatest tide washed up my prize_

_You.”_

Love was just something he accepted would never happen to him until he met Magnus. Suddenly, at the moment he properly set eyes on the man, he understood what Izzy and Jace meant as teenagers when they went on and on about the people they had crushes on. He would have felt a bit embarrassed that he was feeling these things so intensely for the for the first time at twenty-three, but he was so overwhelmed at the time that he didn’t think about any of that until much later. By the time he did, Magnus was ready to shoot down the embarrassment.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Alexander.” Magnus had said when Alec brought it up. “We all have different times we experience things, and no age is right or wrong.”

Those were one of the many times Alec was glad to have Magnus. He never made him feel wrong or late or embarrassed when it came to feelings. He always felt understood when he fumbled through words, trying to express how he felt without being what he felt like was embarrassing but is what he later realizes is just being open with his partner.

Everything was just so _comfortable_ with Magnus. That was why when Alec thought about marriage now...he saw him there, right by his side. Like he was always meant to be there.

Why not make it official?

Alec was distracted from his thoughts when he felt fingers tracing patterns on his thigh. With a small smile, he leaned in and pressed a kiss behind Magnus’s ear.

_“Follow, let him go, let him lead me be_

_Love is a pharaoh and in front of me_

_I thought let him be where he’d want to be_

_Love is a pharaoh, and he’s boning me.”_

“What’re you doing there?” He asked softly, arms tightening a little around Magnus’s middle. “Doodling,” Magnus replied. Alec could practically sense the cheeky grin on his face. “I could doodle somewhere else if you’d like.”

Alec smiled. “Where?”

Magnus sat up in his boyfriend’s lap, smiling warmly down at him as he moved his hand from Alec’s thigh and gently caressed his face. “Here?” The warlock asked softly.

Beginning to understand the game, Alec chuckled and shook his head.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek before he moved on, Magnus ran the back of his fingers down Alec’s throat with a barely-there touch. He could feel some of the muscles tensing underneath the other man’s pale skin, and he watched Alec bite down on his lip as they did.

“Here?”

“No.”

A kiss was placed against that spot as well, though a little bit more time was taken so Magnus could make a mark high enough on Alec’s neck so he could just barely cover it up when he put on one of his collared shirts the next morning before he headed off to the Institute.

_“I’ve discovered a man like no other man_

_I’ve discovered a man like no other man_

_I’ve discovered a man like no other man_

_I’ve found a love to love like no other can_

_He’s found me, my Aslan.”_

“Magnus…” He whined, trying to pull him closer.

There was a mischievous glint in the warlock’s eyes. “Use your words, Alexander.”  
Alec let out a breathy laugh and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “Kiss me.” He whispered.

And Magnus took no time to do just that.

His boyfriend’s lips on his, soft and warm, and hands slipping under his shirt, warm as well and firm and sure in its touch, made everything fade away. Any thought in his mind that wasn’t of Magnus was wiped away, leaving him with just Magnus in his arms.

This was another thing they hardly had time for anymore. With them being so busy the most they got during the week was quick kisses and quick romps after they collapsed into bed at night when they got truly needy, though the energy then was less happily lazy like now and more exhausted. More than once one of them had started slowly kissing down the other’s body, only to look up and find that in that time the person being kissed had fallen fast asleep. That was why Alec guarded his precious weekends off with Magnus with everything he had. He firmly told everyone that he would only come to the Institute then for emergencies and nothing less.

That, of course, didn’t always work out.

Their kiss continued, Magnus sitting on Alec’s lap with his hands in his boyfriend’s hair and Alec’s firmly on his waist and pulling him closer. A few fingers traced the rune on the shadowhunter’s neck and caused him to let out a soft moan. The moment quickly heated up, both of them frantically touching each other anywhere they could reach until Alec reached down and started trying to undo Magnus’s belt. The warlock in question pressed their foreheads together and laughed softly as he watched Alec take a few tries to actually undo it. Alec pouted and gave Magnus a gentle shove once he actually succeeded.

“You laughing at me?” He mumbled, pulling the strip of leather from its loops and tossing it aside and then undoing Magnus’s pants and yanking them down.

_"Hallelujah, Bovay, Alabama_

_Marry a man like no other_

_Hallelujah, Bovay, Alabama_

_Love is the warmest colour_

_Hallelujah, Bovay, Alabama_

_Unpin your butterflies, Russia_

_Hallelujah, Bovay, Alabama_

_To be a deer in Nara.”_

“A little,” Magnus admitted, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss before eagerly pushing up Alec’s shirt and then pulling it over his head. “What are you going to do about it?”

Alec grinned. “Well, I-”

There was a knock at the door.

_Of course._

“Shit…” Magnus grumbled. “Damn it…”

Alec leaned back against the couch, catching his breath as he watched his usually graceful boyfriend stumbled off the couch towards the door. For a moment he had almost forgotten that his pants were halfway pulled down and there was a quiet string of curses as whoever was at the door knocked again while he tried to look decent. Alec could just barely hear Magnus as he opened the door. “Cat, I love you, _but I swear to god-”_

Alec chuckled a little to himself.

 _Yes,_ He thought, _I definitely want to make it official._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter and Tumblr is @stabbykiri! :)


End file.
